Gift, Chocolates and Delicacy
by Kajune
Summary: Today's Valentine's day, so Chrome decides to buy a gift for Tsuna, but will Gokudera allow that? This is a gift to you ThPeekaboo.


**Title** : Gift, Chocolates and Delicacy

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : General/ Romance

**Summary** : Today's Valentine's day, so Chrome decides to buy a gift for Tsuna, but will Gokudera allow that? This is a gift to you ThPeekaboo.

---

Valentine's day.

The perfect day to buy a gift for someone importend to you.

And that's what Chrome believes.

---

At Namimori Junior High, Chrome Dokuro walked all the way from Kokuyo Land with something in her arms. She held a wrapped up present, for someone.

She cautionly entered the school grounds as she was clearly not in anyone's sight, but she couldn't be sure, so she slowly walked her way to the school's front door(s).

Upon arriving, she was not seen by anyone. Susponsingly that every student and every teacher were in class at the moment. So Chrome felt more confident of coming in futher without premission.

She walked slowly up the stairs, with the present held tightly agents her chest; it was the only thing she wanted safe at the moment.

Chrome soon found herself at the halls of the second floor, and assumed that the person she wanted to meet, was here. She continued her way down the halls as she looked at the classrooms on her left. She couldn't tell who were in there since the doors were closed, but she still continued on checking.

But as she did, a classroom that she had not yet reached had their doors suddenly opened. Revealing a teacher coming out and heading towards the direction Chrome was heading, causing him to not see her. The Mist guardian felt relieved.

Chrome heard sounds of chattering coming from that classroom, which caused her to attempt to check it out. She slowly approached the room, but before she could get a good view of the inside of it, a student appeared right before her.

Hayato, Gokudera.

"What? What are you doing here!?" The Storm guardian asked, on the moment he laid his eyes on her.

"I...I came to bring the boss, a present." Chrome answered in a soft tone, as she looked up at the now pissed-off Vongola guardian.

"No way are you going to!" Gokudera yelled in a tone that only he and Chrome could hear. Gokudera would surely not let this girl get a centermeter near Tsuna, because of what happened before. "So go!" He was very tempting to get rid of the illusionist before anyone - but him - could see her. 'Cause if someone did, that would always lead to Tsuna meeting her face-to-face again.

Chrome felt down by Gokudera's bad attitude.

This wasn't the first time he had yelled at her over the boss, no, this was the second. The first, was during their first meeting.

But even with Gokudera not allowing her to meet with her boss, Chrome would still not leave. So, she stood there facing down, planning on a way to get to him as she wished. Her actions caused Gokudera to feel more pissed about her, so, he was getting very tempted to push her out of the school.

Until...

"What are you doing in school halls?" That voice, a cold and scary voice. Coming from behind Gokudera. This voice was heard before by both of them, and it always spelled death, because it was...

"If you do not get back to class, I will bite you to death." Hibari Kyoya lifted up his tonfas to be prepared to attack Gokudera's unprotected back, who was presently feeling very scard.

Realizing that Chrome could be scold by Hibari instead, Gokudera decided to let go of his annoyed attiude, and say...

"Ok." Before slowly marching back into class, still, covered in fear.

The moment Hibari set his eyes on Chrome, the moment he felt very pissed.

Kokuyo student.

He didn't like this girl, and one of the reasons were because of Rokudo Mukuro. But he decided to hide that feeling for now and speak in a scarier tone saying...

"You have no premission to be within this school. So you must leave." If not, she will be bitten to death, faster than Gokudera would of been.

Yet another person attempts to get rid of her, but this time, she didn't care much, because...

Hibari may be able to reason with, if he is only getting rid of her over school rules.

"I only want to bring a gift to the boss, and then I'll leave." Boss? Does she mean...?

"Sawada Tsunyoshi. Are you 2, dating?" As personal as this question sounds, Hibari had to ask it. Because he wants to make sure that Mukuro isn't more than just a part-time guardian to Tsuna.

"No." She rejected, but in her usual calm tone.

"Then why bring it today?" Yet again, with a personal question.

"Because today is, um..." Chrome paused for a while, before continuing. "The perfect day to bring gifts." For someone special.

"..." Hibari did not respond. Since no one has ever viewed Valentine's day as a day for giving gifts, to someone you're not 'liking'. It was a very unusual way of thinking to him.

"If you do not want me to give it to him," Chrome gribbed on both sides of the present, before she continued to say, "Then you can have it." She extended her arms out before Hibari's face, once she had finished saying that sentence. Chrome knew full well that a speechless person doesn't always mean they like what they heard. So she decided to give up her desire and give it to someone as cruel as, Hibari.

Hibari was more speechless than ever.

Since who in the world would be bold enough to hand him a present like that. Espcially on this day. But, the perfect wasn't planning to brush the present away from his face, because he was starting to get intrested in how this girl thinks. So, he smiled, and took it from her hands.

Chorme was surprised. She didn't know he would take it so easily. Neither for him to smile at her like that.

"Thanks." Was the word she heard come out of his mouth once they both had stood still and straight facing each other. She slightly blushed at the response, but was glad that the deadly guardian accepted her - suppose to be Tsuna's - gift.

"What is it?" He asked, with a feeling of curiosity that he didn't feel like hiding right now.

"Chocolates." Chrome answered in a cheerful tone. Why she will never know.

---

7 minuets later, Chrome was at Hibari's 'office' and sitting on his sofa, kindly feeding him each chocolate piece into his warm mouth. Hibari sat next to her with the - now opened - chocolate box on his lap. He didn't exactly know why he brought her here and allowed her to do this to him, but what he was sure of is that he likes what is going on between them.

Delicious chocolates, being nicely fed into his mouth, by a very delicate hand. Hibari liked it a lot.

"Lick my lips, their dirty." And they surely were. Chrome didn't take much time to lean over closer to the perfect and trail her togue around his mouth. Only to be captured by and start battling with his. Chrome could feel herself been leaned on as her body fell back onto the sofa, as the box of chocolates fell off of Hibari's lap onto the floor.

Hibari kissed the girl passionately. Having to grow a great attachment to her delicate body. Just wishing to know how delicate it really is.

---

**End**


End file.
